


What Happened

by stoatlordd



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoatlordd/pseuds/stoatlordd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jurassic world.”</p>
<p>The words seemed to flow easily off her tongue, however she didn’t know why... She sighed, slumping back down into the dumpster which she now called her home. That human had betrayed her, thrown her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Blur of Colours

_There had been days when she felt empty. Empty to the point where nothing seemed to matter anymore. She was lost. So lost. The foreign sensation was clawing at her innards. She wanted to feel, wanted to live, wanted to be someone, something, anything. But nothing ever seemed to work._

_She saw a light at the end of the seemingly endless tunnel. Was this all going to be over? Had this all been one long never-ending love story? That's when she heard it, the ever familiar voice calling him, beckoning him over._

_"I want your sperm..."_

＃＃＃

She woke up with tears streaming down her face. "Huh?" she thought. Why am I crying? Her mind was a mess, everything looked as if it had been tipped upside down. Nothing made sense, her words coming out as a messy slur. What had she been doing the previous night? She tried to remember, but she only could see glimpses of fuzzy images, she couldn't piece together the pieces. She was knocked violently to the ground by a wave of pain. and before she knew it, darkness had yet again gotten ahold of her.

＃＃＃

_It was a blur of colours._

_white._

_black._

_green._

_red._

_All mixing together to create a pretty, almost magical, illusion as my body swayed from side to side._

_My head hurt, throat was dry, muscles sore._

_It didn't take long before nausea overtook me and the blackness washed over._

＃＃＃

She looked out through the bars of her cage. Desperately trying to chance a glance at the world outside her confinements. She had had enough. She was tired. She was done. Done with everything. Nothing seemed to go her way. The only thing keeping him from going insane being the little human who would throw mice especially for him. She loved that human, no matter how small or insignificant she might have appeared as at first. Her brothers felt the same, the one thing they seemed to hold in common.

＃＃＃

"Jurassic world."

The words seemed to flow easily off her tongue, however she didn't know why. She couldn't pinpoint where she was either, but it smelt foul. Kind of like expired milk mixed with the vile stench of vermin and manure. She tried blocking her nose to prevent the odor from wafting into her nose, but her internal nostrils made the task more difficult than it should have been. She sighed, slumping back down into the dumpster which she now called her home. That human had betrayed her, thrown her out.

She felt so empty, like a vessel that had been drained of its substance. How could she survive when she didn't know where she was, let alone who she even was? She tried thinking about her brothers in attempt to numb the pain, but their faces were blurry. It had been so long since she'd last seen them that she'd forgotten what they looked like.

They'd probably forgotten what she looked like too. Drained and fatigued, she once again went into slumber.

＃＃＃

The next morning, she awoke to a much more comfortable location. However, she could see her brothers were nowhere to be found. Upon closer inspection, she saw the metal bars of a cage surrounding her, imprisoning her. She resisted the urge to scream, they never liked her screaming.

"Finally awake?" A voice called. It was male human's voice; it seemed familiar and kind but she could not comprehend why she was being imprisoned.

She remembered. It was the one who disposed of her. She whimpered in fear.

"Whoa. Don't worry. We won't hurt you. Sorry for what you had to go through and that I couldn't save your brothers. I tried my best to stop them but in the end I couldn't do anything. I've left them. I couldn't bear watching them experiment on you guys," The man's head lowered, "I swear I'm going to save all the others too."

She couldn't understand him but his voice was kind and with conviction. She felt like she could trust this man, but she thought the same with them too, she didn't want to make that mistake again. She let out a quiet snarl.

The man smiled, "You understand me! Okay then, you remember me right? I'm Owen. I look forward to working with you."

Struggling, she clawed at the bars of the cage. She still could not understand why she was imprisoned. If she could understand him why couldn't he see her wish or freedom. However, it seemed Owen had completely ignored her. A woman walked through the doors to the room they were currently in.

"Owen. We're going now." The woman smiled. She was dressed well as if she was going to an important date.

"Okay sure Claire." Owen replied as he turned away and locked the door behind him, just before he could hear the scream of desperation.

###

Owen had reserved a table at a French restaurant on the balcony under the stars.

"So it's been seven years since Isla Nublar," Claire spoke, "I told the authorities that it was to be declared a protected park but who knew they had enough money to just buy it from us?" She emphasised the 'they'.

"I don't understand. How can they just experiment on them like that? It could've been a chance to make the island a haven for them but they seem to think different." Owen muttered.

"They tricked you Owen! They said it was for the reproduction of their species." Claire comforted him.

"I helped them! When I saw what they were really doing, I was disgusted. Trying to transform them into weapons, it's like Hoskins all over again." Owen put his head in his hands.

Claire slapped him, "It's not your fault okay? This is a date. I don't want to hear you being depressing. Zach and Gray would do the same."

Owen touched his face where a red hand-shaped print was forming. Several people were staring at the quarrel especially at Owen who was believed to have started it. A waiter walked by the table nervously as he placed a plate of snails and frog legs between Owen and Claire.

"Sure thing Claire" Owen reassured her, but even then he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in his gut.


	2. Secrets

Everything was silent. The only movement was the rise and fall of her chest, and it was so silent that her steady heartbeat was audible. The cold floor of the cage was almost ice to her skin. The room was large, but not large enough, she felt constricted, wanting nothing more than to escape. She needed something, someone, to keep her sane. The constant drip of the leaking ceiling was driving her mad.

_Drip. drip. drip. drip._

Everything hurt. Her vision started to blur. Where was he? Where did he go? Surely it had been days since she last saw the closing gap of the iron door. Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? She needed him. She needed something, needed anything to reassure her of her existence. Please. Please. Just call my name. Please call my name, keep me from going insane.

_...Blue_

###

"Blue! Oi Blue! Talk to me!"

Sweat droplets of desperation trickled down Owen's forehead as he frantically questioned the raptor. But no matter how hard he tried, not a single word was forced out. He just wanted to know something, anything, but all attempts were futile. If only she knew it was for her own good...

"Blue! Please!" he began.

He leaned in closer as he recalled what Claire had said to him.

"They tricked us, Blue. These so called 'scientists' are trying to turn all of you into weapons, and the first step was to extract your sperm. They're not who you think they are."

Everything was quiet for a few seconds.

For some reason, the word 'sperm' resonated strongly within her.

She couldn't figure out why, but then a series of colours flashed before her eyes.

_white._

_black._

_green._

_red._

_"I want your sperm..."_

Blue's limbs weakened as she came to the realisation of what was going on. Her breathing began to grow heavier and heavier, and with her violently shaking legs she began to back away.

"Talk to me, Blue!" Owen said, "what's going on?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was an inaudible, high-pitched squeak. Owen was concerned now, displayed through his the creases beside his eyes as he smiled sympathetically and the warm breath on Blue's skin as he leaned in closer to observe her behavior.

"Please tell me," Owen continued, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm on your side, remember?"

All he received as a reply was heavy breathing.

Blue's hallucinations were growing worse by the second, and at this stage the colours had turned into people; the indistinguishable noises into crystal clear voices. She could hear exactly what they were saying now, and she listened, intently.

_"Why can't you extract any?"_

_"Because there is none!"_

_"What do you mean there's none?"_

_"This one's a female, Miss Dearing..."_

She didn't understand what any of this meant but the expression on her face was none other than pure shock. After blinking a couple of times, she managed to snap out of her hallucinations, only to find that Owen's face was still only millimetres away from hers. He continued to stare until there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Owen, we have to go" a female voice announced.

The same voice as the one in her hallucinations.

###

_"Hey? What's wrong? Ya hungry?"_

_Blue made no sound. She knew these people. She knew who they were, knew who they thought she was._

_Trash. That's what. Nothing more, nothing less._

_"Too scared to even make a noise? The little runt."_

_A sharp kick to her side. Pain._

_"I bet the little critter loves that. I bet you crave the sweet sensation of pain. Oi, bring that over."_

_No not that. It never ended. No no no no no no. Please. She'll obey. Please. Anything but that._

_"Come here ya monster. It's time."_

_He drew closer. One leg in front of the other, slowly, menacingly. She wouldn't make a sound, not now, not when she'd been so good and obeyed their every order. No not now._

_The distinct clanking of that disgusting metal contraption._

_She let out a quiet whimper of distress and the very blood in her veins seemed to freeze. They didn't like that. They never liked that._

_"Oh? Is that how we're playing? Fine by me."_

_He came closer, too close. Close enough so that she could smell the foul breath of his mouth._

_"You brought this upon yourself. Worthless, useless, piece of trash"_

_She held her breath. She closed her eyes._

_"Once this is over, you'll wish for something as sweet as death."_

_'If only' she thought,. If only she could attain death's sweet relief._

###

Blue woke up to a blur. These hallucinations had terrorised her these couple of days. She knew the male human was good but the steel bars in front of her still obscured that idea. She wanted her brothers. As she whimpered to herself, almost silently, the woman walked into the room. It was Claire.

"So little one, do you remember me?" Claire's voice called.

Blue growled at her. She remembered alright. Blue began tackling the bars, clawing at them, biting them but it seemed that it was virtually impossible to escape. Clare screamed, and Owen barged into the room.

 

"Owen! This beast is trying to escape!" Claire hugged against Owen's arm.

Owen raised his arms in front of him. He started moving forward towards Blue.

"Blue, we agreed to work together and now you're breaking our agreement?" Owen asked, a sadness in his voiced.

Blue growled again. He was the one being deceived. Why was she treated being treated like this, as Claire had said, a beast... Claire smiled standing behind Owen. She was clearly enjoying Blue's pain. As Blue backed away from Owen, she winced knowing the way the male human was being tricked and not only that but the human had lost his trust in Blue.

"Thank you Owen." Claire grinned. And as Blue was backed to the edge of her cage, Owen took Claire by her hand and strolled out of the room.


End file.
